The Farian & the Princess
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Co-authored & written by Gremon Leader  Failing in his duty to protect His Holiness, Farian swordsman Cerwyn travels the realms intent on fulfiling the Archdukes dying wish to protect the Princess of Balandor weilding an ancient weapon and facing off against a sibling long thought lost R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer &**** Note:**_ While it is under my pen name, this fic is the brain idea from both myself & Greymon Leader (the birthday boy) hence why his avatar Dragon will be featured in this fic. Asides my own OC in this fic, I do not own anything White Knight Chronicle related._

_Enjoy._

*#pq#*

The realm of Faria, a continent covered in a forest vast and beautiful as it was deadly to all who would invade it. Nestled amongst its inner circle which was dubbed Wheel of Seasons in the humans tongue was the Archduchy of Faria, the first city of the elven folk who roamed and lived in the great forest along with its protector, Father Yggdra.

Father Yggdra was not a person but a tree, possibly the very first tree to spring from the red earth after the climax of the Dogma War thousands of years before now, at the very epicentre of the woodland covering the realm. For many years, he looked over his children and would always have a willing ear to lend, as the saying went, to whomever wished to speak of their troubles like the youth before him now.

'_Ah, young Cerw__yn' _The sentient being greeted easily recognising the lad on bended knee before him_. 'Come to ease the weight on your shoulders before setting of with Dalam?'_

Rising to his feet, Cerwyn continued to stare at the ground indeed nervous and nothing like the brave, kind-hearted warrior Father Yggdra or the rest of Faria recognised him as. Ever since he was little, Cerwyn had an unnatural flare for swordsmanship which improved as he aged and had even gained a place amongst Archduke Dalam's Guardians more than two years ago at the tender age of sixteen.

While the people of Faria were unsure of him being given such an honourable role at his age at first, mainly because he preferred using a humans straight-edge sword rather than the elegant curved sabres used by their armies, he soon gained their respect by not only beating Ban Nanazel's protégé but also a group of soldiers from the enemy realm of Balandor single handed.

Despite this, Cerwyn was kind-hearted and could always be seen helping out others in need regardless of how below him it was almost as if he did not bear such a responsibility at all. It would always amuse Father Yggdra how he treated young Lady Miu, the Archduke's granddaughter, like a younger sister ever since the two first met.

The sentient tree knew that Cerwyn was never one to let anything get to him letting things brush off of him like leaves in the wind, so to be here before him today, when the Archduke and his party were to leave for the realm of Balandor to negotiate peace talks, it had to be very important.

'_What ails you, my child?'_ He asked very much like a grandparent would speak to an upset grandchild of theirs.

"Father Yggdra" Cerwyn began amber eyes looking up at the great tree that held the ancient mind before him. "I…I had a dream last night"

'_Ahh. A nightmare was it?'_ Yggdra asked curiously. Had he been Farian, he would have been stroking his long beard as he looked at Cerwyn in equal measures of intrigue and curiousness with a small smile on his face.

"Not so much a nightmare, just…_differ__ent_. Strange even, I suppose" Cerwyn elaborated.

The Farian Yggdra would have now been on the edge of his chair leaning closer to Cerwyn evidently eager to hear what sounded like a strange but promising tale. Alas, being a tree, all Father Yggdra could do was ask of the young Farian to recall what he had seen.

***-qp-***

_He was in an underground corridor, clearly far from the elegant chambers in Faria, probably the free city of Greede or maybe even Balandor, if he dared to tickle the thought. Opening the door at the end of the passage, Cerwyn found himself in a massive room barren of all things minus a suit of armour._

_This suit of armour, however, was tall, maybe as high as four or five average Farians standing on top of each other's shoulders. Directly in front of it was a pedestal holding a metal gauntlet and a long dagger both in the same white and silver colours of the towering behemoth behind them._

"_Get away from there!" A voice from behind him ordered. "The Ark is mine, not yours!"_

_Cerwyn barely had time to turn to the speaker, who seemed vaguely familiar to him, before another voice spoke out this one feminine._

"_Do not let him get it!" She pleaded._

_Twirling towards the girl, Cerwyn noticed that he was now wearing the very gauntlet that had been on the pedestal moments earlier. He was in the midst of trying to figure out how it had got there when he was suddenly blinded by a fierce light forcing him to close his eyes. When he opened them again, Cerwyn found himself being several times taller than he should be and encased from head to toe in white metal._

_It was then that someone inside his head spoke._

'_Master, to thee, all my power, I bequeath'_

***-qp-***

"And that's when I woke up" Cerwyn finished puzzled as well as worried about what he had seen even if it was just a dream.

'_I can see why this troubles you'_ Father Yggdra admitted after going over what the young Farian had told him.

"It is not the dream itself that troubles me, Father. Rather…the two people _in it_ as well as the giant armour. Could it be related to the Moon Maiden you carry within you?" Cerwyn asked pointing to the shape nestled between the great tree's vines and roots and securely sealed within hardened sap from ages passed.

'_If your description is accurate, then the Knight you saw was the _White Warrior_, indeed brethren of the Moon Maiden'_ Father Yggdra answered the smile evident in his voice over the young Farian following the breadcrumbs correctly. _'Alas, our conversation will have to postpone 'til your triumphant return from the peace talks in Balandor'_

Cerwyn could not believe what he was hearing. He was sure his dream was somehow-nay, _is_ connected with what may lie ahead in the realm of their, supposedly, former enemy. While he could not discern the figures, he knew in his heart of hearts that they were people he had known or heard about from time before.

Before he was able to voice his concern, however, his ears picked out the sound of footsteps running towards him yelling what could easily be heard as 'big brother' that tugged a smile to his features. Turning round to the source of the call, which was gradually getting louder the closer it got, the Farian schooled his expression into that of an obedient servant as he knelt in front of the approaching Farian maiden.

"Greetings, Lady Miu" He welcomed her formerly and was immediately rewarded with the granddaughter of the Archduke's cheeks puffing up in frustration.

"Big brother, you said you would not call me that again after I asked you not to" She ranted.

Cerwyn could keep up the façade no longer and broke out in chuckles as a wide grin appeared on his face.

"But it is the only time I'm honoured witnessing the true face of the Farian Princess" He teased standing up. "I'm sure some of the young boys think you're cute like this"

In a manner unladylike for a woman of her stature, Princess Miu stuck her tongue out at the guardian before turning her back on him.

"And _I_ am sure that you would rather remain here cleaning out the stables for all of _Equos_" Miu countered still not looking at the now stricken Farian.

"Come on, little sister, you know I was only jesting" Cerwyn apologised although he was sure she actually would order it if just to keep her favourite guardian around-all because he had said hello to her instead of the traditional greeting when meeting royalty many years ago.

He had been just a boy, swinging a wooden sword about pretending he was fighting off the humans that were trying to invade them when he first saw her. When Ban Lorias stepped into view and spoke her name, Cerwyn was sure he had prostrated himself to the Princess with such speed and force that he had left an imprint of his head in the ground that remained there to this day.

When he became a guardian, he was naturally shocked and surprised that the very girl he had greeted like he would anyone else requested that he be her watcher whenever the Archduke did not have a need for him.

Miu smiled softly knowing that she had Cerwyn feeling nervous. He was too believing and gullible at times, especially with women although that fact was rarely known which was rather fortunate for him. The smile disappeared leaving a sad look on her face as she turned to face her favourite watcher.

"Please be careful in Balandor, I fear something bad may happen" She told him her eyes pleading the unspoken order to keep both himself and her grandfather safe.

Cerwyn smiled softly as he knelt down before the Princess and wrapped his arms around her in an assuring yet comforting embrace.

"I give you my word as a guardian _and_ as your big brother, that I shall keep both myself and His Holiness safe" He promised fighting down the beast of doubt within him about what lay over yonder terrain and time.

Watching his two children as they rose and headed off towards the parade grounds where the Archduke's caravan was to be sent off, Yggdra sighed quietly to himself. After many, many years, what had once halted was about to march forth once again.

**-*pq*-**

_Do not expect this fic to be updated for a while to come. On March twentyfifth, the poll I have up will be updated & reset so if you want me to continue this fic after I've finished one of my current ongoing works, I'm sure you know what to do._

_R__eview if possible & 'til next time_

_Watch this space , peace out & **HAPPY B-DAY GREYMON LEADER!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers one chapter 1_

_For those curious why this is up, Greymon Leader, the co-author, wrote this & posted it to me which I then tweaked & expanded. This isn't one of my usual three so updates will be whenever & such._

_Enjoy._

_####_

It had taken many days to traverse the distance between the two realms. From the vast wastelands of Van Haven where many a Farian and Balandoran had lost their lives over the course of the war, to the narrow rocky trails of the Flanders that concealed the free city of Greede. After seven days, they were finally on the last leg of their journey over the Balandor Plain just hours from the town of Balandor. But still Cerwyn was worried.

While he knew that this could mean friendly relations between the two cultures it also could easily be destroyed, pushing the gap between them further apart. He knew, the moment they entered Balandor, there would be trouble and distrust from the townsfolk. War was not an easy thing someone could forget, especially if a loved one was lost. He could do naught but hope that they could succeed and make peace.

It was said that the king accused Faria of being the reason why his wife died. But Cerwyn did not know if this accusation was true. Perhaps a Farian solider did kill the queen, perhaps not. All he knew was that it left Balandor's princess in shock and to this very day she has never spoken another word.

As they were walking, Cerwyn noticed a boy who seemed lost. The boy had brown spiky hair he was the size of a teenager and wore green clothing. Seeing as the boy looked as if he was lost, Cerwyn pulled away from the Archduke's entourage and walked over to him.

"Excuse me. Pardon my nosing in, but is there something wrong?" Cerwyn asked politely although he still caused the boy to jump back slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, I don't want to cause trouble for you or your group but… could you tell me where to find Balandor?" The boy asked slightly on guard for obvious reasons.

Cerwyn thought over his options carefully. On one hand this boy wanting to go to the same place as the archduke and the Princess birthday was a bit suspicious

"This might not be any of my business but why are you going to Balandor?" He asked

Then the boy fixed himself "Well you see I'm moving there. I was offered a job as a whine clerk so I thought why not. I'm Dragon by the way, nice to meet you…uh?"

Cerwyn took the boy's hand, who was apparently named Dragon, to avoid any tension "Cerwyn may name is Cerwyn it's nice to meet you Dragon. How come your name is Dragon? I mean it's not a name someone would normally get?"

Dragon laughed "You know I was wondering that my whole live. You see I was dropped off as a kid. The person who dropped me off just said my name is Dragon and that's it. Well I probably should get going I'm on a tight schedule."

No sooner had he said this Dragon ran as fast as he could to Balandor. As Cerwyn watched he noticed something on Dragon's back it looked like a sword. This made him smile remembering his own childhood. As he saw Dragon disappears into the fields, he this strange feeling that they would see each other again.

"No, that's not going to happen. I'm here for the Duke. Besides, were I to go on an adventure, Lady Miu would never leave me alone until I told her everything" Turning round, Cerwyn headed back towards the entourage after hearing one of the Duke's guards calling for him.

####

Staring down from the castle balcony that overlooked her father's kingdom, the silent princess allowed the light morning breeze to caress her long blond tresses as a small smile played across her face that held neither happiness nor sadness.

Watching over her from afar, King Valtos gave a little sigh. As he continued to look upon his daughter, another man walked up to the king.

"Your majesty may I ask why are letting the people in who are responsible for the Queens death on our streets?" He requested humbly.

The King looked at the aide. "Sarvain there has been enough death on both sides in the war. We need to let go off it and move on or else we will be destroyed with our lust for blood."

"We have been able to move on but what about the Farians? Do you think they are ready to let go of the past and really accept to move on?"

"Sarvain, my wife is dead my daughter hasn't spoken for most of her life. Do I feel like the Farian's should die for what they did. No, because no matter what it won't bring anyone we have lost back to us" Valtos told him with finality indicating this argument was over as he turned his gaze not towards his daughter but the procession that was making its way along the main road towards the castle.

The Archduke had arrived.

####

Upon crossing the drawbridge that granted them entrance to the town of Balandor, Cerwyn instinctively placed his hand upon the grip of his sword. The dislike and malcontent coming from the townsfolk towards his kin was almost thick enough to cut with a blade. Remembering Lady Miu's words, the swordsman could not help but wonder if the people of Balandor would try to attack, or worse _kill_, the Archduke.

Ridding himself of those thoughts for now, Cerwyn let his eyes roam the tall structure ahead of him amidst the tall spires with cones a shade darker than the sky he spotted someone on a balcony that allowed the royalty what he believed to be a grand view of their kingdom. He nearly stumbled when he recognised the girl from the strange dream he had experienced before coming here.

Unknown to him the Princess also saw him. Even though they were away due from the heights and crowds they somehow were able to spot each other as if something of another world drew their gaze to one another.

Felling a bit nervous, Princess Cisna turned away from the balconey. She didn't know if it was because he was a stranger or a Farian. All she knew was that she needed to get out of sight if at least until tonight.

During the time of Cerwyn's somewhat long distance staring contest with the princess, the Duke had finished talking with who the swordsman believed to be the head of the Castleguard and had now continued down the road.

"War mongrels."

Hearing the words muttered under the man's breath, Cerwyn stopped and went up to the captain "Excuse me, but did you say something?"

Realising he was caught, the Captain hesitated for a second as if having some inner struggle with himself before he gave his

"I said 'War mongers', Farian. That's what you are after all." He told the swordsman anger flush across his features

While Cerwyn managed to retain a calm outer shell, his anger at the guard was brewing up a storm inside.

"If you threaten me you threaten the Duke." He warned the grip on his sword turning his knuckles pale.

"Well guess what, Farian, I don't care what that murderous bastard has to say!" The guard threw back not heeding the warning. This had made Cerwyn's blood boil.

"Why don't we settle this? You have a sword, I have a sword. If we can just find some place quiet, we can see if yours is as quick as your tongue" Cerwyn snapped despite knowing the risks this duel involved for his countrymen.

The Captain looked at him curiously then nodded sternly "Yes, let's see what a Farian can do with a sword."

Cerwyn nodded and walked to the Duke's beast "Excuse me, my Lord, but myself and Balandor's captain of the Castleguard need to go and check the safety of the castle in case of any threats"

The Duke nodded his consent "Of course Cerwyn just be careful. I trust you remember the reason we are here"

Then Cerwyn bowed his head. "Of course, my Lord"

He felt bad lying to the Duke but someone had to put that captain in his place.

####

_How was that? Review if possible & until next time_

_It's goodbye from me & it's goodbye from him_

_Goodbye!_


	3. Chapter 3

_For those curious, this is not going to be one of my three updates just yet- I'm still in the process of trying to figure out if I should go with the poll or just choose one of my own- this is just to get Greymon Leader off my back about updating this story._

_Disclaimer's on chapter one._

***#pq#***

"Is here suitable enough for your liking?" Cyrus asked of Cerwyn as the two reached the empty training grounds of the Castleguard.

"It shall suffice" Cerwyn replied as he took in the barren stone ground and grey walls that made up what he assumed was their battlefield.

"Having doubts?" Cyrus could not help but jibe noticing the look on the Farian's face.

"No. I just can't help but wonder how you train yourselves in such an empty place" Cerwyn replied as he schooled his features. "In Faria, our training grounds are anywhere within the forest forcing us to adapt to the different weathers and changes in terrain. It enables us to become more prepared to the grounds of wherever our next battle takes place, be it rain or shine"

Against his will, Cyrus had to admit that their training method was impressive. By practicing in locations in their home realm, it effectively allowed them to be more used to similar locations outside of Faria at a rate quicker than their enemies. Perhaps this was why they had managed to last so long against Balandor and causing the stalemate between them.

"If the peace talks succeed, that shall be one benefit that I would not mind being shared to my kinsmen- should your ilk allow it" He grumbled adding that last remark to ensure the Farian did not see him becoming soft.

"I will admit that this truce does not sit well with me seeing as your kind sent many of my people on the next journey. But if his Grace deems it the best course of action, so be it. Those who disagree shall have to convince my blade before seeing him" Cerwyn declared clasping the handle of his sword with his left hand.

Cyrus could not help but chuckle dryly at Cerwyn's words. "On that, at least, we are in agreement. Now let us see if you can back those words with your steel"

With his words, the Captain of the Castleguard drew his longsword and held it at the ready. In reply, Cerwyn pulled his sword up slightly with his left hand. The strip of durable leather from which the naked steel hung from unhooked itself from his belt at the motion allowing the Farian to bring it up from left hip to rest above his right shoulder as he surged forward in a burst of speed to allow him to catch his foes off-guard like the Captain before him.

Despite his surprise, Cyrus' honed instincts told him to bring his own sword over his right shoulder where it effectively blocked the Farian's own sword when he suddenly darted left as he swung apparently aiming for a decapitation.

"Impressive. Not many have been able to predict and counter this attack" Cerwyn admitted. "You clearly earned your title as Captain of the Castleguard"

"You also should be commended. Your speed and control of a blade are a rarity among swordsmen" Cyrus commented having noticed the lack of force between the two blades colliding.

Cerwyn allowed a small grin to briefly appear on his lips before darting back a few paces and await the Captain's move. He barely had time to ready himself before the Captain was on him with the tip of his sword spearing towards his face until he batted it to the side with his own sword before blocking the blade that came at him from the left. Apparently Captain Cyrus had been expecting him to do that and used the momentum to spin round and attempt a horizontal strike at his neck that Cerwyn expertly blocked only to feel not as much force behind the blow as he was expecting.

"It appears our compliments are reversed" Cerwyn could not help but comment.

"So it seems" Cyrus agreed grinning wryly himself now as they backed several paces before hurling themselves at each other without abandon once more.

As the duel carried on, the two combatants mentally took note of the other's styles. Cerwyn appeared to use the simplest of sword strikes but used his impressive speed and feints to baffle and confuse his enemies and strike them where they least expected it. In contrast, Cyrus preferred using a direct approach hitting hard and fast while using reflexes and instinct to counter and defeat his opponents.

Regardless of their individual styles, the two of them were equally matched enough that they were holding less and less back as their battle continued until neither of them were holding no quarter against the other. One would begin to fear the outcome once either of them managed to finally land a blow at this point. Despite this rather alarming fact, both Cerwyn and Cyrus continued in their dual too absorbed to realise the fatalness of the result and possible consequences for the victor and his people.

Because of this, neither of them had noticed that someone had been watching them since their dual had begun. At first, that person had been hesitant worried that they might anger the people of Balandor or the delegation for Faria and destroy the good work both people's leaders had slowly managed to achieve. The worry lessened when she overheard their words of respect for one another yet could not fathom how anyone could gain respect over a violent battle and just chalked it up to being something only a warrior would understand. While the worry did lessen slightly, it practically doubled the instant realisation of what the outcome of the dual would be spurring the watcher into action to prevent what was sure to destroy all that had been built up to this day.

Quickly making her way down from the observation platform, she ran towards the swordsman dancing a deadly jig not even hesitating as she stepped between them and the blades they were swinging at one another.

Had the two combatants been of a lesser calibre, this unknown interloper would have suddenly found herself cleaved in three and joining her dearly departed mother in the afterlife, fortune smile upon her however as both Cerwyn and Cyrus, despite being to engrossed in their battle, were still sound of mind and halted their attacks before the keen edges could even touch the fabric of the young lady's gown.

"Y-You're Highness!" Cyrus stammered recognising the blonde mane of hair that obscured his view of his foe

"Princess!" Cerwyn croaked eyes wide in shock as he stared into the face of the quiet Balandor Princess whose pale grey eyes were pleading with him to stop before more blood was spilled.

Nodding slightly to show that he understood what she was conveying, Cerwyn let his sword fall from his hands with Cyrus' own following after. It was only then, as they each took several steps away from Princess Cisna did they realise just how heavily they were breathing and it was not just because of their battle.

"What say you, Sir Cyrus? Shall we call our dual a tie and reconvene at a later date with toy swords so as not to upset the Princess?" Cerwyn suggested as his heart and lungs calmed from their rapid pulsing to more regular rhythms.

"Aye. Let this be another thing we are in agreement of, Sir Cerwyn" Cyrus instantly accepted before grinning easily. "It would be a shame for me to lose such a worthy sparring partner"

"For enemies, we sure seem to have much in common" Cerwyn remarked now smiling easily himself. "I was just thinking the same thing myself"

From where she now stood at the side lines to witness the two warriors now trading words than steel, a real smile began forming on Cisna's face. If these two, who had been on separate sides of the bloody war between their respected realms, could become friends, then the future for both Balandor and Faria looked to be one of unity and peace for years to come.

And yet, a small part of her remained troubled as if fate still had yet more for in store for this day alone…

***#pq#***

_I'll admit it myself, the ending of this chapter seems rather flat and cheesy- but I couldn't think of anything else to write for it so if you don't like it, sue me._

_Review if possible & until next time_

_It's goodbye from me & it's goodbye from him_

_Goodbye!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer on chapter 1_

###

Night had fallen on the kingdom of Balandor now and the party, in Cerwyn's eyes, appeared to be in full swing despite his lack of understanding in these human customs. Right now however the guardian's mind was less on the festivities as he looked out of the window of the palace and more on his duel with the Captain of the castle guard.

Had Princess Cisna not intervened when she did, both he and Cyrus could have started another war with the outcome of their fight for all they knew, ruining all the work and effort His Grace, Archduke Dalam, and His Majesty, King Valtos, had put into this peace treaty. While he was surprised that it was Princess Cisna herself who had stopped them from probably making the greatest mistake in both human and farian history, what amazed him was that she was willing to almost get herself killed in order to stop the duel to the death.

Speaking of the young maiden, Cerwyn cast a glance over towards the throne of the kingdom of Balandor where the two royals were watching the proceedings with their respective measures of enjoyment. Despite hiding it behind a forced small smile, Cerwyn could tell that her heart and mind was elsewhere most likely wishing that her mother, the late queen Floraine, was here for her birthday with her. To have witnessed her mother killed at such a young age must have really hurt her in ways unimaginable for any child to bear.

The subject of family made Cerwyn turn his thoughts of his own. Asides from his brother, Cerwyn had no proper collection of what a family was like until he had been taken in by the Archduke where he soon came to see the Archduke as a father figure while his granddaughter Miu became the sister Cerwyn never had. But even with all those people around him he couldn't ignore one person in his life that shared his blood.

When Cerwyn had been taken in by the Archduke, his brother had been taken in also but by Ban Nanazel one of the Archduke's head councilmen who also commanded the farian armies. The last time he saw his brother was years ago when they were fighting to become one of the Archdukes elite guard. There was a tournament where many Farians, most with military background, showed up to participate and after a week of games that tested their endurance, speed and mental capacities among other qualities, only the two brothers were left.

The Captain of the Guard, who was there to oversee who would be joining his ranks, gave Cerwyn and Shapur two swords and declared that the first to draw blood from the other's torso would be declared the victor and join the Guard. The battle was long and hard and eventually, Cerwyn's brother was starting to fight dirty as his impatience grew while his strength waned. Despite this, Cerwyn saw an opening and struck his brother clean across the torso but also across his brother's face as well.

The Captain declared Cerwyn the victor and, for a moment, Cerwyn had been pleased with his victory but when he saw his brother, he realised the damage that he had done. Cerwyn tried to take him to a healing mage- had they moved fast enough they could have saved his eye- but his brother was too proud and blamed him for not just the eye but for all the negative things that had happened in his life. Cerwyn was hurt but told him that he only defended himself. Ignoring his words, Cerwyn's brother left the Farian kingdom and told Cerwyn he will do everything in his power to be more powerful than him and the whole world if possible.

Cerwyn was still thinking of those words that had been said to him. He had not seen his brother since then and had spent many a night wondering how his brother was doing. But still it was likely his brother maybe in prison or dead due to his attitude.

He was not engrossed enough in his reminiscence to not notice somebody at the far side of the dinner table, someone whose clothing told Cerwyn that they were neither servant or guest. Cautiously walking towards the table with hand to his sword in case anything was to happen, Cerwyn investigated-for all he knew it could be a food poisoner. Circling the table, the Guardian was surprised to find a young girl pilfering several slices of cake evidently having snuck in to sample some of the finer delicacies of those of higher class than herself.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" The young girl squealed as she turned to find Cerwyn standing directly behind her.

"My apologies, Miss. I thought you were a spy or something." Cerwyn confessed letting go of his sword as he backed away from her showing that he was not going to harm her. Hearing someone approaching, he turned around and saw two boys coming up to her, one boy had brown hair with a ponytail and the other boy who looked familiar to him. "Dragon?"

Dragon looked at Cerwyn realizing it was the Farian that he had met during his traveling to Balandor, "Cerwyn, you're here too."

The lavender hair girl looked between the two a mixture of curiosity and suspicion in her eyes. "Dragon, have you two met?"

"Yeah, this is Cerwyn one of the archduke's guard. I met him during my traveling here" Dragon nodded before pointing to his two friends and introducing them for Cerwyn's sake. "Cerwyn these are my new friends Yulie and Leonard."

Cerwyn nodded looking between the two, he then saw Leonard looking at the princess. "I don't think the king would be impressed if he saw you gazing at his daughter like that."

Realising he had been caught Leonard turned around "Sorry, I just feel like I saw her somewhere before."

Cerwyn nodded despite not understanding how the young man before him could have met the princess before now. Before Cerwyn could ponder more on the subject, a knight came into the room looking bloodied and broken as if he had visited Hell itself.

"My Lord…the circus…they aren't real." The Solider gasped before succumbing to his wounds.

No sooner had the soldier's lifeless body collapsed to the ground, pandemonium broke out as dozens of black armoured soldiers poured in through the main doors to the castle followed closely by a large creature spewing fire and carrying on its back a cannon just as large as its carrier.

"Get out of here!" Cerwyn ordered the three before running off, drawing his sword and charging into the thick of the enemy followed closely by Captain Cyrus and the rest of the castle's defenders.

As the three wine clerks made to do as the Guardian ordered of them, Leonard could not help but notice the princess running away with her father to the staircase. Making to follow after them, in the hopes of protecting her and getting noticed, Dragon was pushed into him making both of them stumble to the ground in a heap.

"Sorry, Leonard" Dragon apologised as the two untangled themselves only to find some of the enemy knights surrounding them.

Before they could stab them, they were attacked by a stranger whose sword wiped the out enemy knights in one swoop.

"Who are you?" Leonard asked the stranger.

_**###**_

As Dragon and Leonard were looking at the person who had saved there live, Cerwyn was actually in a tragedy of his own. The Archduke had been attacked by the enemy and been severely wounded. Cyrus was next to him.

"My Lord!" Cerwyn said holding the archduke not wanting him to die "Please, what will I tell Miu"

"Cerwyn…You have been like a son to me I ask only one thing: protect Princess Cisna" The Archduke whispered his life fading before Cerwyn. "We came so far to make peace. I want this peace to come so that our races can learn from one another. Please, Cerwyn, do this for me…"

As the light in Dalam's eyes faded out, Cerwyn nodded as a tear trickled down his cheek, too choked up to speak as the man he had looked up to as a father passed away in his arms.

"Our one chance of peace…" Cyrus cursed as he stood near the farians watching as Cerwyn gently placed the Archduke on the ground and closed his eyes.

"It has not been lost yet, Sir Cyrus" Cerwyn reminded as he stood. "Peace can still be achieved"

Cyrus nodded in agreement he may not like most farians but was coming to respect the one before him.

"Take the stairs next to the throne it shall lead you to where His Majesty and the princess are hiding. I'll join you once I've aided my men finishing off the enemy here" Cyrus told Cerwyn before taking on several black armoured soldiers charging towards them.

Following the Captain's directions, Cerwyn had reached the bottom of the staircase in time to see King Valtos die in Princess Cisna's arms and, standing above them, person in black amour. Unlike the rest of the black clad soldiers the helmet had horns with red eyes and had a purple cape making it looking more demonic than the rest of its brethren signalling that he was a higher ranked individual than the rest of them.

From the look of things, Cerwyn had reached them just in time to intervene the Black Knight as he made to strike the princess and stop the attack. He had made a promise to the Archduke and he would keep the princess safe no matter the cost. Knocking the black armoured being back up the stairs, Cerwyn took Cisna by the hand and lead her to the lower part of the castle.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase something odd happened. Cerwyn was seeing the black armoured being right in front of him issuing orders to some of his underlings. But he was just saw the black armoured being on top of the stairs so how was he here also?

Ignoring the matter for now, Cerwyn lead Cisna through several side corridors away from all the fighting. It was when the sounds of battle were faint when the princess finally collapsed to her knees exhausted and clearly distraught over events that had just transpired.

"I can't do this. I can't!" She sobbed her spirit more or less shattered after now losing her father.

Understanding the pain she was feeling, Cerwyn knelt down in front of her and placed his free hand on her shoulder.

"I know it is hard, Princess, and I am sorry for your loss, but now is not the time for grieving. With your father gone, the responsibility of all Balandor rests on you. You have to stand up on your own feet and show everyone that you are no longer that silent little girl anymore. You need to be strong for your people because if you fall then they too will fall."

The princess looked into Cerwyn's eyes and understood everything he had just said. Collecting herself, she allowed the swordsman to help her up before the two headed off towards the lower levels of the castle in hopes of keeping out of sight until the fighting upstairs was over.

**###**

"Good, I don't think that the enemy will be getting to us at all down here" Cerwyn stated as he closed and bolted the door to the chamber he and Cisna were now in. Asides a couple meetings with several of the enemy, which fell quickly to Cerwyn's skill, the two reached the lowest echelons of the castle with next to no trouble.

As they both turned around, Cerwyn was shocked at what he was seeing in front of him. It was giant suit of white armour complete with a blue cape and was just incredibly tall.

"By all the Gods" Cerwyn gasped as he moved towards it as if drawn in magically. "It's just like the one from my dream I told Father Yggdra"

"Get away from there!" A voice from behind him ordered. "The Ark is mine, not yours!"

Cerwyn was then frozen in his tracks recognising the voice. Slowly, he turned to see another Farian only he had green armour and had an eye patch covering his blind eye.

"Shapur?" Cerwyn asked not believing what he saw.

"I should have known you would have come here protecting that human harlot, _brother_" Shapur sneered spitting on the ground when mentioning the princess.

"Shapur you may not address the princess like that. This is between me and you." Cerwyn said as he stepped in front of Cisna putting himself between the two.

"Yes, but I must admit that I wasn't suspecting to see _you_ here in this place." Shapur said darkly drawing his curved sword and advancing on them.

"Wait, Shapur, don't tell me you're a part of this" Cerwyn said as he realised the reason as to why his brother was here also. All he gained in reply was a sarcastic laugh

"That has always been your problem, brother, you could never ever see the true me, you always saw a mask and you ripped that mask by taking something." Shapur said indicating his eye.

"Shapur please." Cerwyn asked

"You see that armour over there has been older than you or me dear brother. It is from ancient times and has power beyond your dreams. The Magi already have one, but with this armour I will be more a match for any opponent even you." Shapur declared pointing to Cerwyn with all the hate he could muster.

_"Do not let him get it!" _Cisna pleaded something inside of her saying that the White Knight should not be allowed to fall into this group's clutches.

Cerwyn nodded his heart telling him something along the same lines as he readied his blade. "Shapur, despite us being kin I can't let you get this power, I promised the archduke to protect her from all threats, even you."

"Then you will die! I'm going to correct something I should have corrected years ago!" Shapur snarled drawing his sword and charging.

Steel crashed against steel, sparks flying as the two brothers came at each other in attacks that would take a life should they connect. As the battle raged on between them, Cerwyn needed to think fast as, sooner or later, his brother's reinforcements would arrive. Stepping back to catch his breath during a lull in the duel, he noticed there was a mantle with a white gauntlet bearing the same design as the white knight armour. Deciding to take the chance, Cerwyn went running as fast as he could and put it on.

"NO!" Shapur screamed at his brother as a white light engulfed the chamber.

The next thing Cerwyn knew was that he had been transported to a new realm. The floor was emerald blue and everything was in darkness.

"What is this?" Cerwyn asked bewildered at what was going on.

"_New maker."_ Cerwyn turned around to see a white ghost behind him, It looked halve with skin and hale with a skeleton attached.

"What are you?" Cerwyn asked not trusting this creature.

"_You are not the __one__ that was originally __meant for this power__. But I sense you need the power that this armour can give._" The Ghost said.

"You mean the power of the knight? This knight like the one Father Yggdra contains?" Cerwyn said remembering his dream.

"_Master, to thee, all my power, I bequeath" _The Ghost declared to Cerwyn. As the ghost said that a power charged through Cerwyn bathing him in light. When the light faded, he quickly noticed that the princess was behind him and Shapur was in front of him before realising Gauntlet was on his left arm while a small knife was now clasped in his sword hand.

"You…How dare you!" Shapur shouted angrily. "You steal all the power I have, now this?!"

As in response to Shapur's anger, the monster from earlier appeared behind him breaking through the chamber doors as if they were not there.

"I will let this deal with you."He growled stepping out the way as the monster charged forwards.

Despite the approaching danger, Cerwyn closed his eyes while raising his gauntlet clad arm.

"_O, Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grants me your power…Verto_!" As he said that Cerwyn pushed the knife into the white gauntlet once more becoming engulfed in blinding light. As the light faded, the armour was now seen standing where Cerwyn once stood, eyes flashing a radiant blue.

"_This is incredible_."Cerwyn remarked as he looked around his surroundings and at himself before being tackled by the monster.

It was at this moment that Cyrus and the others came into the room only to stop in their tracks at the spectacle before them.

"The Knight, it moves!" Cyrus gasped seeing something once dormant since being brought here beginning to move again.

Knocking back the beast with a single punch, Cerwyn clasped hold of the air by his left hip and summoned the Knight's sword from its plane of existence and became but a blur of white steel as he attacked the monster without quarter unleashing his fury at the loss of the Archduke, King and all the others whose lives had been taken all for some group's conquest for the very thing he now wielded.

"_Today was to be a day of peace but now that will never happen because of what you've done, brother. You robbed a child of her grandfather, a daughter of her father. You may say it was for this armour, but we both know it was me and for that I will never forgive you_." Cerwyn said coldly after he sent the final blow to the beast, killing it.

At the moment of its death the white knight turned back into Cerwyn, Cerwyn took a deep breath after feeling what the monster felt.

"Cerwyn." Cerwyn turned around and saw Cyrus coming "You destroyed it, you saved us all."

Cerwyn only nodded "It was my duty, Cyrus, and a promise I made to the Archduke."

Cyrus was about to reply but heard a noise they turned around and saw Shapur, he had Cisna tied up and gagged while holding her "Don't worry captain your king may meet his daughter again maybe in the next life, then they will rest in peace." Shapur said while smiling evilly at what he had done.

"You bastard let the princess go!" Leonard screamed trying to go for Shapur but Dragon and Yulie were holding him back.

"Leonard, think about this: The guy is a swordsman with a whole army to back him up! Fight him and you're dead!" Yulie argued trying to calm Leonard down.

Leonard looked as if to argue but barely had time to protest before a massive anchor came crashing through the roof of the chamber.

"Good timing, Dragias" Shapur said tossing the princess up to the demon knight standing atop the anchor before getting on himself as the anchor was suddenly withdrawn. "Good bye brother and don't worry we will meet again to settle this once and for all but be sure after that there will be only one person who has our blood will live." Shapur declared as the anchor took the three passengers up to the airship it was attached to.

Staring up through the hole in the roof the anchor had made, all Cerwyn could do was feel like he had let down Archduke Dalam, Princess Cisna and Miu, the latter of which he would not be seeing for an untold amount of time until he had fulfilled the promise he had made.

**###**

_& thus another chapter done. Review if possible & until next time_

_It's goodbye from me..._

_& it's goodbye from him_

_Goodbye!_


End file.
